Weekly Shonen Jump
is a weekly comic magazine published in Japan. Commonly referred to as ''Weekly Jump, it contains many manga titles targeted at boys, including a chapter and some color spreads each week. There are many other weekly magazines featuring manga, all published by Shueisha, including Young Jump and Monthly Jump. Manga Weekly Shonen Jump publishes a chapter of each manga featured each week on Monday. Many of these manga are very popular, and commonly become anime, some even going on to be large, popular anime series, such as One Piece, Naruto, Bleach, Toriko, Dragon Ball, Yu-Gi-Oh!, and Rurouni Kenshin. Scanlators usually scan these by about Wednesday in the U.S. Paper quality is not too good in Weekly Shonen Jump as it's generally compromised of at least 85% recycled fibre, usually being a yellowish or grayish color. Usually it costs about 260 yen (approx. US$2.11) per issue and compromises of about 400 pages. Most of the manga chapters are subsequently released in tankobon volumes every 3 to 4 months, with higher quality printing materials and sometimes edited parts of the chapter. Rankings Every week, rankings of the manga published in Weekly Shonen Jump are posted. Those rankings are voted by fans, and refer to the chapter published seven weeks prior to the issue of the week. Covers List of Weekly Shonen Jump covers featuring My Hero Academia |-|Japan Weekly Shonen Jump Covers= Weekly Shonen Jump - Issue 32 2014.png|''Weekly Shonen Jump'' Issue 32, 2014. Weekly Shonen Jump - Issue 3 2015.png|''Weekly Shonen Jump'' Issue 3, 2015. Weekly Shonen Jump - Issue 35 2015.png|''Weekly Shonen Jump'' Issue 35, 2015. Weekly Shonen Jump - Issue 46 2015.png|''Weekly Shonen Jump'' Issue 46, 2015. Weekly Shonen Jump - Issue 49 2015.png|''Weekly Shonen Jump'' Issue 49, 2015. Weekly Shonen Jump Issue 9, 2016.png|''Weekly Shonen Jump'' Issue 9, 2016. Weekly Shonen Jump Issue 17 2016.png|''Weekly Shonen Jump'' Issue 17, 2016. Weekly Shonen Jump Issue 25, 2016.png|''Weekly Shonen Jump'' Issue 25, 2016. Issue 41, 2016.png|''Weekly Shonen Jump'' Issue 41, 2016. Weekly Shonen Jump Issue 17, 2017.png| Weekly Shonen Jump Issue 17, 2017. Weekly Shonen Jump Issue 30, 2017.png|''Weekly Shonen Jump'' Issue 30, 2017. Weekly Shonen Jump - Issue 17 2018.png|''Weekly Shonen Jump'' Issue 17, 2018. Weekly Shonen Jump - Issue 28, 2018.png|''Weekly Shonen Jump'' Issue 28, 2018. Weekly Shonen Jump 2018 Issue 35.png|''Weekly Shonen Jump'' Issue 35, 2018. Weekly Jump Issue 9 Cover.png|''Weekly Shonen Jump'' Issue 9, 2019. Weekly Shounen Jump Issue 33.png|''Weekly Shonen Jump'' Issue 33, 2019. Weekly Shonen Jump Issue 42, 2019.png|''Weekly Shonen Jump'' Issue 42, 2019. Weekly Shonen Jump Issue 46, 2019.png|''Weekly Shonen Jump'' Issue 46, 2019. Weekly Shonen Jump - Issue 3 2020.png|''Weekly Shonen Jump'' Issue 3, 2020. |-|US Weekly Shonen Jump Covers= Weekly Shonen Jump - Vol. 174 Cover.png|''Weekly Shonen Jump'' - Vol. 174. Weekly Shonen Jump - Vol. 180 Cover.png|''Weekly Shonen Jump'' - Vol. 180. Weekly Shonen Jump - Volume 184 Cover.png|''Weekly Shonen Jump'' - Vol. 184. Weekly Shonen Jump - Volume 194 Cover.png|''Weekly Shonen Jump'' - Vol. 194. Weekly Shonen Jump - Volume 197 Cover.png|''Weekly Shonen Jump'' - Vol. 197. Weekly Shonen Jump - Volume 209 - Cover.png|''Weekly Shonen Jump'' - Vol. 209. Weekly Shonen Jump - Volume 217 - Cover.png|''Weekly Shonen Jump'' - Vol. 217. Weekly Shonen Jump - Vol. 224 Cover.png|''Weekly Shonen Jump'' - Vol. 224. Weekly Shonen Jump - Vol. 239 Cover.png|''Weekly Shonen Jump'' - Vol. 239. Weekly Shonen Jump - Vol. 267 Cover.png|''Weekly Shonen Jump'' - Vol. 267. Weekly Shonen Jump - Vol. 275 Cover.png|''Weekly Shonen Jump'' - Vol. 275. Weekly Shonen Jump - Vol. 280 Cover.png|''Weekly Shonen Jump'' - Vol. 280. Weekly Shonen Jump - Vol. 316 Cover.png|''Weekly Shonen Jump'' - Vol. 316. Weekly Shonen Jump - Vol. 326 Cover.png|''Weekly Shonen Jump'' - Vol. 326. Weekly Shonen Jump - Volume 333 Cover.png|''Weekly Shonen Jump'' - Vol. 333. |-|Weekly Shonen Jump Artwork= Shonen Jump Issue 9 Artwork.png|''Weekly Shonen Jump'' Issue 9, 2019. Shonen Jump Issue 33 Artwork.png|''Weekly Shonen Jump'' Issue 33, 2019. Shonen Jump Issue 42 Artwork.png|''Weekly Shonen Jump'' Issue 42, 2019. Shonen Jump Issue 46 Artwork.png|''Weekly Shonen Jump'' Issue 46, 2019. Shonen Jump Issue 3 Artwork.png|''Weekly Shonen Jump'' Issue 3, 2020. ''Shonen Jump Giga'' is an irregularly published special issue spin-off of ''Weekly Shonen Jump that mostly contains short serials rather than primarily one-shots. The magazine is currently published about 4 times a year since its release in 2016. ''Giga'' Covers Shonen Jump Giga - Volume 3.png|''Shonen Jump Giga'' - Vol. 3, 2016. Shonen Jump Giga - Volume 5.png|''Shonen Jump Giga'' - Vol. 1, 2017. ''Shonen Jump Next!! was the third spin-off of ''Weekly Shonen Jump directly. Originally it was a proper seasonal magazine, dating its issues by the seasons, but in 2014 it became a bimonthly, releasing six issues a year dated by the months. After six years, the magazine ended and was replaced by Shonen Jump Giga. ''Shonen Jump Next!!'' Covers Jump Next! - Volume 28.png|''Shonen Jump Next!!'' - Vol. 2, 2016. Trivia *''My Hero Academia'' is the 630th work to be published in Weekly Shonen Jump. *''My Hero Academia'' was the last Issue of Jump Next! es:Shūkan Shōnen Jump Category:Manga Category:Real-World Articles Category:Media